<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God of Sleep With Me - HypZag Month 2021 by reanimatorjuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877831">God of Sleep With Me - HypZag Month 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice'>reanimatorjuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HypZag Month 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, HypZag Month 2021, Individual warnings in chapter notes, Kinda, M/M, Marking, One Word Prompts, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A multichapter fic hosting my submissions for each of the NSFW prompts for HypZag Month 2021!<br/>Hypnos lovingly gets railed six ways from Sunday &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HypZag Month 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote these with my pussy</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah, yeah it's a day early technically i was too excited </p><p>this week's chapter includes: body worship, cock worship, Top/Dominant Hypnos, and anal fingering</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A cool touch is known to aid in falling asleep. </p>
<p>     Zagreus was quite familiar with the chill of the Chthonic Gods. The icy touch of his childhood friend, Than, the gentle touch of his mother figure, found in Nyx, the indescribable touch of Chaos. It was only one from that family whose touch set his skin on fire, though. </p>
<p>     Oh, the irony of sleep incarnate causing him to lie awake at night. The thought of those chilled fingers dancing gracefully along his skin, causing him to shiver. He <em> longed </em>for it. The memory of Hypnos’s dainty hand wrapping around him, feeling hot like a branding iron. </p>
<p>     They matched perfectly, Zagreus thought -- his own fire and vitality, smoke intertwining with the soporific scent of lavender, and he finally comes to rest with the god whose domain demands it. </p>
<p>     They were in bed, now. </p>
<p>     Zagreus had been itching for another run, barely having just pulled himself from the pool of Styx. There had been a touch of worry in Hypnos’s eyes, but a touch of mischief, too as he rested a hand on Zagreus’s arm, looked up at him, and said, “I think it’s time for bed.” </p>
<p>     Zagreus knew what he meant, heat already pooling inside him as he nodded, and allowed Hypnos to lead him to his bed-chamber. It had been too long since they’d had a moment together like this. Zagreus was a hard man to catch. </p>
<p>     Hypnos had gently pushed Zagreus back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He hiked his skirt up just a bit -- just enough to tease, because Zagreus knew he never wore anything underneath. </p>
<p>     Tantalizingly slowly, Hypnos removed his jewelry pieces and dropped the comforter he always wore to the floor. He never broke eye contact with Zagreus once.<br/>
    Zagreus’s hands twitched, reaching out to slide up Hypnos’s exposed thighs. They never reached their target, though, as Hypnos swatted them away playfully and tsked with a smile.</p>
<p><br/>
    “No touching -- only I get to do that.”</p>
<p><br/>
    Zagreus sighed, biting his lip and dropping his hands to grasp the sheets. Only the fabric of Zag’s chiton was between where Hypnos was seated directly above his already half-hard cock, and Zagreus could feel the coolness of Hypnos’s body seeping into his own burning skin. The sensation was wonderful. </p>
<p>     Zagreus remained silent and still as Hypnos undressed him with a grin. Their eye contact was broken, and Zag watched in rapture at Hypnos’s golden eyes tracing every inch of his body. Zagreus felt no self-consciousness, knowing more than well by now what Hypnos thought of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Only Hypnos was still clothed, now, and he climbed back on top of Zagreus -- just enough to barely rub his ass against Zag’s cock. Zagreus was almost fully hard and already aching. Hypnos was staring at his chest, and licked his lips which Zagreus yearned to kiss, but he didn’t dare move. </p>
<p>     Hypnos reached his hands out, sliding them down Zagreus’s chest to his toned stomach. Zagreus gasped in slight shock. </p>
<p>     “Absolutely beautiful,” Hypnos whispered under his breath. </p>
<p>     His fingers slid back up, beginning to trace the outline of every visible muscle. He started with Zagreus’s abs, winding around the divets and bulges beneath the skin before moving up to his pecs and circling his nipples. Hypnos was visibly trying to restrain himself, his hips grinding down just so before he caught himself. Zagreus looked down at the noticeable tent under Hypnos’s skirt. Hypnos wanted this as much as Zagreus did. </p>
<p>     Hypnos inhaled through his teeth, leaning forward to rub and squeeze Zagreus’s large arms, which were straining as Zagreus was still white-knuckling the sheets in an attempt to follow orders and keep his hands to himself. </p>
<p>     “So strong…” Hypnos breathed, biting his lip, “My hero.” </p>
<p>     Zagreus’s cock twitched at that. </p>
<p>     Hypnos couldn’t seem to stop touching him, petting every inch of his body, mapping familiar territory with fresh love and devotion. Zagreus worshipped him right back, watching the muscles under Hypnos’s own skin ripple and pull taught as he worked. His hands slithered up again, cupping Zag’s neck and jaw. Hypnos had to scooch forward to finally, finally lean down to give Zagreus a kiss. </p>
<p>     Zagreus almost thought he’d come right there, hands-free, just from the relief. </p>
<p>     He moaned into Hypnos’s mouth, his partner humming in response. </p>
<p>     Hypnos’s lips were as cool as the rest of him and so soft. He slotted their lips together, moving slowly and sensually. There was no rush. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breaths mingling together and their quiet kisses. </p>
<p>     Hypnos ran the tip of his tongue over Zag’s bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to grant Hypnos entrance. </p>
<p>     Hypnos tasted sweet as nectar -- he always did. He massaged his tongue against his, and Zagreus could feel Hypnos’s tongue ring roll across the muscle. A thought ran through his head of that ring dipping in the slit of the head of his cock, and arousal shot up his spine and he groaned. Hypnos huffed a laugh through his nose, and he pulled back, a slick sound as they parted. </p>
<p>     Their lips brushed together as Hypnos spoke, “Want me to fuck you?” he murmured, nipping at Zag’s lip. </p>
<p>    “<em>Fuck </em>yes,” Zagreus rasped. </p>
<p>    With that, Hypnos pulled away fully, climbing off Zagreus. The lack of touch and the cold air of the room closing in made Zagreus whine, tilted his head back against the pillows. </p>
<p>    Hypnos laughed breathily, “Impatient, are we?” </p>
<p>    Zagreus didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. </p>
<p>    He heard the shuffling of fabric as Hypnos undressed and dropped his tunic. There was the sound of Zagreus’s bedside drawer opening as Hypnos searched for the well-used bottle of olive oil. </p>
<p>     The drawer shut, and the mattress dipped as Hypnos situated himself between Zagreus’s legs. There was the <em>pop </em>of the cork being pulled out, and Zagreus finally opened his eyes when Hypnos set the bottle on the table. Hypnos was looking directly at Zag’s face with a smile, and Zag quivered in excitement.   </p>
<p>     His erection was at full attention, flushed and upright. Hypnos maneuvered to sit on his calves, and he grabbed Zag’s legs to wrap them around Hypnos’s waist. Oh… they were doing <em>this </em>today. </p>
<p>     Hypnos ran a slicked finger up the underside of Zag’s cock from the balls to the tip. Zagreus hissed, causing Hypnos to grin wider. </p>
<p>     “I <em> love </em>your cock, you know that?” Hypnos purred. He looked up at Zagreus through his white lashes expectantly. It hadn’t been rhetorical. Zagreus gulped and nodded. </p>
<p>     Hypnos wrapped his hand around his member, pumping it a few times. Zagreus stretched, his back arching off the bed as he moaned. </p>
<p>     “It’s so <em>big… </em> and so <em>thick,” </em>Hypnos cooed. He was going to be the death of Zagreus. </p>
<p>     Hypnos scooted forward, slotting their hips and lining up their cocks, stroking them together. He occasionally tilted his hips to grind against Zagreus. Hypnos let out an almost imperceptible whimper as he exhaled. </p>
<p>     “When I first saw it in all its glory, I was worried it wouldn’t fit,” he giggled, “But we made it work, didn’t we?” </p>
<p>     Zagreus’s breath hitched when Hypnos slid a finger over the slit, collecting the drop of precum and spreading it around the head. “We don’t have to worry about that today, though,” Hypnos continued, “It’s my turn…” </p>
<p>     He reached over and grabbed the bottle of oil again, pouring a healthy amount onto his fingers. </p>
<p>     “You’re so pretty like this,” Hypnos breathed, pupils visibly blown between half-closed eyes, “I can make you feel even better, would you like that?” </p>
<p>     Zagreus nodded and shut his eyes, dizzy with arousal. He was flushed and sweating, making the air feel even colder and so, so good. </p>
<p>     “Please…” was all he whispered, and it was all Hypnos needed. </p>
<p>     With his free hand, Hypnos grabbed one of Zag’s ankles and hiked it over one shoulder, pushing the other thigh to spread wider so he’d have easier access. </p>
<p>     Hypnos circled a finger around Zagreus’s hole. Hypnos’s cool touch was a foreign feeling at first -- it always was -- causing Zagreus to unconsciously clench. </p>
<p>    “<em>Shh shh,</em>” Hypnos hushed, “Relax.” </p>
<p>    Zagreus took a deep breath, allowing his body to unwind, and Hypnos pushed the first finger in. </p>
<p>    Hypnos’s fingers were thin but long. Zagreus felt every inch as it slid in, the chill delightfully contrasting Zagreus’s tight heat. </p>
<p>    “Good boy,” Hypnos said softly, “So good, just for me.”</p>
<p>     Zagreus keened. </p>
<p>     Hypnos slipped his finger in and out, watching Zagreus’s face. He had his eyes shut tight with his head tilted back, mouth open as every exhale was a soft, high-pitched moan. Hypnos smirked and slid in a second finger. </p>
<p>     “<em>F-fuck," </em>Zagreus stuttered. </p>
<p>     Hypnos dripped more oil onto the fingers partially inside Zagreus, then without warning, started pumping them faster. With his other hand, he grabbed both their cocks and moved up and down the members as well. Zagreus’s hips jolted, his thighs trembling and brain short-circuiting, overloaded with pleasure. He cried out, biting his lip to try and stop the sound too late. </p>
<p>     “Ready for a third?” Hypnos asked huskily. </p>
<p>     “<em>Gods</em>, yes!” Zagreus begged. </p>
<p>     Hypnos shoved in the third and final finger with relative ease. Hypnos’s breaths were starting to become shaky, and damp, white curls fell over his flushed face as he slumped forward. </p>
<p>    “Oh, <em> Zag,” </em>he whined, curling his fingers inside Zagreus, brushing against his prostate. </p>
<p>    That was enough for him. Zagreus came with a shout, ropes of cum dribbling down both their cocks as Zag jerked up into Hypnos’s hand. </p>
<p>     Hypnos pulled his fingers out of him but used Zag’s cum to continue to stroke their cocks together until Zagreus was dazed from overstimulation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Hypnos finally came with a whimper, cum spurting across Zag’s stomach. He wiped his very messy hand on the sheets before crawling over and collapsing on top of Zag’s chest, not caring about the wet mess now spread between them. They were both left heaving and sweaty. </p>
<p>    Hypnos wrapped his arms around Zag’s waist and kissed the underside of his jaw. </p>
<p>    “You can touch, now,” he panted, yawning. </p>
<p>    “Gods, Hypnos…” Zagreus breathed, letting go of the sheets he’d almost torn a hole in from gripping so hard, and hugged his partner, “Wow…” </p>
<p>    Hypnos giggled, “That’s one way to get you to slow down and rest. That’s something you and your cousin have in common -- always rearing to go.”  </p>
<p>    Zagreus chuckled, “Ah, you planned this.” </p>
<p>    “My evil scheme to get you to stay,” Hypnos teased before sitting up, looking down at Zagreus affectionately and giving him a sweet kiss. “I love you,” he said gently, “Get some sleep, big guy.”<br/>
    Not waiting for a response, Hypnos touched Zagreus on the forehead, lulling him to sleep. Hypnos followed soon after, their bodies intertwined. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hypnos gets a cock in his mouth, as a treat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Tags: Blowjobs, Hair Grabbing/Pulling, Deepthroating, Face Fucking, Teasing, Cock Rings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Zagreus had always loved Hypnos’s hair. </p>
<p>     Having grown up together, Zagreus recalled the times when they were young, and he would ask if it were okay to ruffle it. Hypnos would giggle and nod, and running his fingers through it, Zag would be fascinated at the iridescent strands glinting in the light like a pearl, and noted how soft they were. He thought his curls were similar to those on the stuffed sheep toy Hypnos always carried around as a child. Zagreus didn’t know what a sheep was, but apparently, mortals would count them to help fall asleep. </p>
<p>     Later on in their lives, on the rare occasion they’d nap together, Zagreus had started nervously playing with Hypnos’s hair -- afraid to wake him up and be questioned as to what he was doing. Zag would allow the curls to twist around his finger, and he would be close enough to catch the scent of the honey and jasmine water Hypnos used to clean his hair. He noticed himself blushing whenever the smell wafted by when they weren’t asleep together. It reminded him of how <em>close </em>they were. Physically. </p>
<p>     And when they had finally become intimate, Zagreus wanted to do other things with his hair. Hypnos was more than happy to indulge him. </p>
<p>     Zagreus wanted to <em>grab </em>it and to pull… <em> hard</em>. It was a good thing Hypnos loved to be manhandled, then, to have his hair tugged on and be directed wherever his partner wanted. They really were perfect for each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Currently, Hypnos was on his knees between Zagreus’s legs, who was sitting on the thronelike seat he’d had the contractors add to his room. </p>
<p>    Hypnos bit his lip, running a finger up Zag’s erect cock from the base to the tip and thrilling at watching it twitch. He hummed contentedly, sliding his finger back down the underside and cupping Zagreus’s balls, massaging them with a thumb. Zagreus groaned, sagging in his chair and spreading his legs wider. </p>
<p>    Hypnos exhaled slowly, “I want you in my mouth, already,” he smiled. “I can’t help it when you’re so enticing.” </p>
<p>    Leaning forward, Hypnos sucked one of Zag’s balls into his mouth, looking up at him while he played with the other in his hand. He rolled it around his mouth and sucked like he was <em>hungry </em>for it. Hypnos’s eyes closed in pleasure, seeming to delight in the taste. He switched, pulling off with a soft <em>pop </em>and taking the other ball into his mouth, the pad of his tongue laving at Zag’s scrotum. </p>
<p>    “<em>Fuck, </em>Hypnos,” Zagreus moaned softly. Hypnos hummed with Zagreus still in his mouth, causing him to inhale sharply. </p>
<p>     Hypnos let go, scooting closer and, still playing with his balls in one hand, started to pump Zag’s cock while dry with the other. </p>
<p>     “Shit,” Zag hissed, watching Hypnos pull his foreskin back and lap at the head. </p>
<p>     Between his legs, Zag could see Hypnos’s own erection constrained in a gold cock ring, flush and upright. It matched the gold nipple piercings Hypnos wore, and the gold tongue ring Zagreus could <em> feel </em>in his mouth. </p>
<p>     “You like that?” Hypnos asked rhetorically. He looked up at Zagreus prettily, batting his eyelashes and giving him a kiss on the tip, “You know how much I like to take care of you.” </p>
<p>     Zagreus only stared at him, heady with lust and unable to think of anything quippy to say. Hypnos gave him an impish grin, teeth and lips pressed against his dick. Oh no. </p>
<p>     “Or… I could just leave you like this,” he sang, giving it a quick lick. Zag’s breath hitched. “Leave you aching and wanting until you beg me to come back and finish you off.” </p>
<p>     “You’re evil,” Zag grunted. </p>
<p>     Hypnos grabbed his cock with one hand and caressed it against his cheek, giving him a wink. “What are you going to do about it?” </p>
<p>     Oh… Hypnos was devious. Zagreus knew exactly what he wanted, and Hypnos always got his way. </p>
<p>     Quick as a shot, Zagreus grabbed a handful of Hypnos’s hair and jerked his head back, getting him to straighten his posture under his grip and causing the smaller god to cry out in surprise, which turned into a mewl of both pain and pleasure. His head was tilted up to face Zagreus at an almost uncomfortable angle. Almost. </p>
<p>     Hypnos was smiling like the cat who got the cream, panting through his nose.</p>
<p>     “How about I make you,” Zagreus growled, pushing Hypnos’s head down to his groin before letting go. </p>
<p>     “Or what,” Hypnos purred, nuzzling his cock. Zagreus could feel his hot breath brush his erection.  </p>
<p>     “Or that cock ring isn’t coming off,” Zagreus said lowly, “Now do as your prince says.” </p>
<p>     He felt Hypnos smile against his skin, “<em> Yes, </em>your Majesty.” </p>
<p>     Hypnos licked a long line up the side of Zag’s cock, still smiling. He finally took Zagreus into his mouth, engulfing him in wet heat as he wrapped his plump lips around Zagreus. </p>
<p>     Zagreus groaned, head falling back against the seat. Hypnos bobbed his head a few times before wrapping a hand around the rest of Zag’s length. Zagreus could feel the ring against his hot, sensitive skin as Hypnos moved. </p>
<p>     Using his hands to stroke where his mouth couldn’t reach, Hypnos pumped in and out enthusiastically, moaning around him. The vibrations pulled a moan from Zagreus. </p>
<p>     Hypnos gave blowjobs like he was starving for it, Zagreus had discovered early on. It was as if he were dying of thirst and Zag’s cock was the fountain of everlasting youth. Hypnos <em> loved </em>to give oral, and he liked it sloppy. Zagreus was hardly going to complain. </p>
<p>     Zagreus gasped as Hypnos ran the ball of the ring around the head of his cock, then dipped it into the slit while sucking on the head, hollowing his cheeks. </p>
<p>     “Oh, <em> Hypnos,” </em>Zagreus moaned. He was looking up at him with those golden eyes beneath white lashes. They glittered with mischief in the low light of his room. His cheeks were flushed violet. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed, unable to stop himself in his daze. </p>
<p>     That seemed to startle Hypnos, stuttering his motions for a moment before snapping out of it and giving it his all. He swirled his tongue around Zagreus’s cock, going up and down the shaft. Slick, squelching sounds filled the room as Hypnos used his saliva that started to drip down Zag’s cock to pump the rest of his impressive length. </p>
<p>     Zagreus watched Hypnos, keeping intense eye contact. His curls fell in his face, the opalescent strands flopping over his eyes without his mask. Zagreus gently brushed some out of the way before falling into temptation and carding his hand through Hypnos’s hair, grabbing a handful at the crown of his head and pulling. Hypnos squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, in turn making Zag do the same at the sensation. </p>
<p>     Zagreus slid another hand into Hypnos’s hair, slowly lifting his hips up to warn his partner about what he was going to do next. Hypnos got the memo and stilled, removing his hand and placing both hands on Zag’s thighs while keeping his mouth on him. </p>
<p>     Zagreus started cautiously, lightly sliding into Hypnos’s mouth so as to not choke him. Hypnos made a pleased keening sound and started to bob his head to meet Zag halfway, a sign that Zagreus could be a bit rougher. Zagreus started to move faster, shoving his hips up while pushing Hypnos’s head down, fucking his mouth. </p>
<p>     It was a little awkward to pull off, but it felt fucking good as Zagreus threw his head back with a strangled groan. He opened his eyes and looked back down. Hypnos seemed to be enjoying it too as he hummed around Zagreus and slid his hand down to play with his own restrained cock. It must have been torture, but Zag got the idea Hypnos liked that. Hypnos hadn’t looked away from his face once, a pleased crinkle at the corner of his eyes for unraveling Zagreus at the seams. </p>
<p>     Zagreus thought Hypnos was gorgeous like this -- on his knees, naked, cock in his mouth and messy curls framing his flushed face. Spit and pre-cum were drooling down his chin in his enthusiasm. </p>
<p>     Hypnos pushed lightly on Zag’s hips to get him to slow to a stop. He pulled off, inhaling deeply through his teeth. He was panting, and a thread of saliva connected from his lips to the head. He gave Zag’s cock a few strokes and smiled. </p>
<p>     “What did I say about letting <em> me </em>take care of you instead of you just fucking my face,” he teased, voice hoarse. Hypnos licked his lips and wiped his chin with the back of a hand. </p>
<p>     “Get on with it, then,” Zag mumbled, playfully petulant. </p>
<p>     Hypnos laughed and did so, leaning in to gently scrape his teeth along the shaft, causing Zagreus to jump. He kissed all the way up to the tip and took just the head in his mouth, sucking on it. Then, without warning, Hypnos took a deep breath through his nose and slowly lowered himself all the way down Zag’s length, taking him into his throat. He only stopped when his nose touched the patch of hair at the base. </p>
<p>     “<em>Fuck!” </em> Zag gasped, “<em>Ohh… </em>” he groaned, mouth agape as he watched Hypnos deepthroat him. </p>
<p>     Hypnos made a gagging sound but didn’t stop as he bobbed his head eagerly. Zag’s thighs were trembling as he restrained himself from slamming his hips up into his throat. His face and chest were blushing bright red, and sweat dripped down his chest. </p>
<p>     “Shit, Hypnos-- <em> Ah, </em>I’m gonna--” Zagreus stuttered as he drew closer to finishing. </p>
<p>     Hypnos didn’t let up but did pull back a bit to partially stroke with a hand once more. Zagreus felt his cock twitch, and Hypnos felt it too, hollowing his cheeks. The pressure pushed Zagreus to orgasm with a shout. He tensed and his vision went white as he came, pulsing with pleasure. </p>
<p>     Hypnos moaned, hot cum filling his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could and slid his mouth off with a gasp, hungrily lapping up every drop he’d missed. Zagreus watched with wide eyes, breathing heavily. </p>
<p>     “Gods, Hypnos…” he rasped. </p>
<p>     Hypnos giggled, biting his swollen lip. His curls were all in a frizzy from Zagreus grabbing it and a mess of cum and drool dripped from his chin. </p>
<p>     “Mm, that was hot,” Hypnos said sinfully, “You taste pretty good,” He tucked a damp curl behind his ear. “Feel better?” </p>
<p>     Zagreus nodded, blinking a few times, still stunned. </p>
<p>     “Good,” Hypnos quipped, shakily getting to his feet. He climbed up and straddled Zagreus, pulling him into a rough, sloppy kiss. Zag groaned, tasting himself. </p>
<p>     Hypnos rested their foreheads together, and they breathed in each other’s air, coming down from their high. After a few moments, Hypnos wiggled in Zag’s lap, and Zagreus opened his eyes to see that Hypnos was still painfully hard. He’d forgotten about the cock ring. </p>
<p>     “Oh, you poor thing,” Zagreus tsked. </p>
<p>     “Going to do something about it?” Hypnos breathed. </p>
<p>     “My pleasure,” Zag purred, sneakily moving a hand up Hypnos’s back and yanking on his hair, causing the little god to yelp. </p>
<p>     “Actually… it would be <em> my </em>pleasure,” Hypnos pointed out with a smile and a raised finger. </p>
<p>     Zagreus kissed him to shut him up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's 1 am and I'm posting this literally right after getting home from a BDSM dungeon... many thoughts, head full. See you next week :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hypnos marks what's his. Zagreus wants to know what's making him so possessive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Tags Include: Marking, Biting, Scratching, Bloodplay &amp; Knifeplay mentions, Jealousy/Possessiveness </p><p>and oops! minor hurt/comfort :) </p><p>this chapter is after (and then before) sex. No sex actually takes place in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “I don’t bite... hard,” Hypnos had once said, grinning mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     That </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Zag looked in the mirror, lifting his jaw to get a closer look at the angry bruises on his neck. There were hickeys across his throat and chest, down to his thighs even. There were several bite marks on his shoulders and pecs where he could count every tooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He remembered the feeling of Hypnos biting into the flushed, sensitive flesh there, teeth digging in enough to break the skin, and shivered at the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He hadn’t assumed Hypnos the jealous type, but when he’d told him in the lounge of the shades that cheered for him in Elysium and how it was funny how his father had hired his ex, Megaera, to stop him from escaping, he noticed Hypnos clench his jaw with a strange look in his eye, but thought nothing of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When they’d returned to his chambers, however, Hypnos had practically thrown himself at Zagreus, shoving him against the wall the second the door was closed and latching onto his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Over the next couple of hours, Zagreus would think more than once that his next reason for climbing out of the Styx would be a heart attack from overdoing the cardio.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He turned to look at his back in the mirror. Raked all over were bright red scratches, some of which had started to bleed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Gods,” Zagreus muttered. His hair was a mess, too, sticking up in more directions than usual. Who knew that the god of sleep could be so… active in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Behind him, Zagreus heard Hypnos yawn and crawl out of bed, padding over to him. He felt bare skin press against his back and long, lavender-tinted arms wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hypnos lapped at the blood from one of Zagreus’s scratches, causing him to wince. Hypnos giggled and placed a kiss on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You look good like this,” he purred, tracing a finger in patterns across the fading lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Like I got mauled by a wild animal?” Zagreus said with a raised eyebrow, still looking over himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Like you clearly belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hypnos said, digging a nail into a cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Zagreus inhaled sharply, “I didn’t take you for the possessive type,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I didn’t take </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a masochist. You obviously enjoyed it,” Hypnos smirked. He continued, “Don’t think I don’t see how everyone fawns over you. And you hardly wear a top -- I just thought I’d leave my mark. A sign you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Zagreus turned his head, still unable to see Hypnos, though. “You think I might… cheat on you? Leave?” he asked, growing serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hypnos sighed and let go of Zag, running a finger across Zag’s torso as he walked around to face him. “No…” Hypnos admitted, “You’re the greatest man I know, you wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He gave Zag a sheepish smile and rocked on his heels, worrying his hands together, “I just… people think so little of me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you. Sometimes I’m just afraid everyone’s right, and you’ll find someone better…” His already halfhearted smile fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hypnos…” Zagreus started, his face concerned, “I had no idea you were so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Insecure?” Hypnos finished sardonically, “Unconfident?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I was going to say ‘troubled,’” Zagreus said. He stepped forward, wrapping Hypnos in his arms. He gave him a kiss on his head. It took a moment, but Hypnos sighed and hugged him back, shoving his face between Zag’s pecs. They’d both joked before that it seemed to be Hypnos’s favorite place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hypnos,” Zag started, “I could stand here listing a million reasons why I think you’re wonderful and why everyone is wrong, but we’d be here for eternity and I’d really like to put on some clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hypnos huffed a laugh, and Zagreus smiled. He pulled back a bit to look at Hypnos, whose eyes were watery with unshed tears. Hypnos chuckled and wiped at them with the back of his hand. “It’s stupid, I know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey,” Zag said softly, “Nothing you think is stupid,” he lifted Hypnos and hefted him up bridal style, causing him to yelp. Zagreus pressed a wet kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hypnos sputtered and laughed, “Gross!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “After what we just spent the last two hours doing?” Zagreus said incredulously, “That was nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hypnos blushed heavily, and Zagreus smiled down at him before carrying him to the bed and throwing him on it, earning him a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Zagreus climbed on top of him, looking down at Hypnos with a grin. “I didn’t leave you without marks of your own, see?” he murmured, pressing a kiss to one of the several hickeys that Hypnos would have to cover with his gold neckpiece tomorrow. “Know why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hypnos looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Why?” he entertained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Zagreus gave him a long, chaste kiss on the lips. “Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered, “And nobody’s gonna change that, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hypnos smiled, “Okay,” he looked up at Zagreus, and his eyes slid down his body. Hypnos bit his lip. “My masterpiece,” he said, running a hand across his work on Zag’s chest. Zag shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Would you let the artist sign it?” Hypnos murmured, “I could carve my name right… here,” stopping above Zag’s hip bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Zagreus inhaled sharply, only nodding. Hypnos looked down at Zagreus’s dick, which was becoming hard again. Hypnos smiled, “You really are a masochist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hush,” Zag mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hypnos stared at Zag’s body longer, and huffed a laugh, “You look like one of those marble statues mortals make, absolutely perfect. You’re perfect,” He placed his hands on Zag’s shoulders and kissed him deeply, Zagreus humming from the sting of the cut Hypnos had made on his lip not long before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>horny today,” Zagreus noted between kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Can you blame me when I have you?” Hypnos said lowly. He bit Zag’s lip, breaking the skin again, and pressed a thumb hard into one of his bruises, causing him to gasp. “Want to go again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Zagreus chuckled, “Anything for you, love.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i cri </p><p>see you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hypnos is riding Zagreus when he hears a magic word, and gets an idea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Tags: well, teasing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Sounds of panting, soft cursing, and skin sliding against each other filled the room. The bed creaked and groaned under the strain of the two bodies moving with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos was riding Zagreus like there was no tomorrow, straddling him and grinding down on his cock like he was desperate. All Zagreus could do was hold on for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos moaned loudly, throwing his head back and placing his hands on Zag’s pecs, digging his nails in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Zag!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus hissed, pulling Hypnos down onto him harder while snapping his own hips up, pounding into him. Hypnos matched his fervor, rutting like an animal trying to get some friction on his neglected cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Fuck, Hypnos…” Zagreus groaned, letting one hand go from Hypnos’s waist to stroke his partner’s cock while he rode him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos gave a high-pitched whine, mouth falling open and eyes tightly shut. His rhythm stuttered to try and get the best of both sensations -- the pleasure from his cock and against his prostate. Hypnos’s manicured nails raked down Zag’s chest as they rocked together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     They were both vocal lovers -- and loved hearing the sounds the other would make. It was the reassurance that their company was enjoyed, and the satisfaction of hearing your loved one come apart beneath you. Zagreus ended up having to ask the contractors to install actual doors rather than just curtains due to… complaints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>shit,” Zag said roughly, “Don’t stop, love. Don’t fucking stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus was too preoccupied to see Hypnos perk up at that, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticed when Hypnos stopped moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus looked up at him, out of breath and confused. He let go of Hypnos’s dick, “Why’d you stop? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos grinned down at him, biting his lip, “Say please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zag’s eyebrows shot up, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“If you want me to fuck you… ask for it,” he said silkily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus huffed, “You’re a tease.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos leaned over him, just barely able to reach Zag’s face with his own, and nipped at his lip, “You love it,” he purred.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zag looked as though he were chewing on his words, not wanting to beg. Hypnos clenched around him and shifted to pull off him a bit, and Zag gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Fine… please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Please what?” Hypnos asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Hypnos!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zagreus whined, impatient. He’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Hypnos slowly slid his hands down Zag’s chest and abs, dancing lightly over his own aching cock before slithering up his body, resulting in a long stretch and a yawn. “Well, if you aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested enough to at least ask, I could go for a nap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos moved to get off before Zagreus grabbed his hips. Zag knew Hypnos could fall asleep in the middle of sex… he’d been there. The threat wasn’t empty. “Wait, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos raised an eyebrow, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Please fuck me,” Zagreus finally spit out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos tilted his head from side to side, considering, “Could you be more specific?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus looked like he was about to complain before Hypnos rolled his hips once, instead hissing through his teeth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>ride my cock -- ride me fast and hard until I come. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos smiled, “I like the sound of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     With that, Hypnos lifted himself before sinking back down on Zag’s dick. They both groaned in unison. Hypnos splayed his hands on Zag’s chest and gyrated, picking back up the pace. Zag’s hands grabbed back onto Hypnos’s soft waist, fingers digging in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Before Hypnos could pull any more tricks, Zagreus decided to shake things up a bit. Sitting up, Zagreus used his strong arms to lift Hypnos off him and pushed him onto his back on the bed next to him. Hypnos yelped in surprise and huffed at being manhandled, though Zagreus knew he liked it rough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus crawled on top of him, pinning Hypnos’s wrists above his head with one hand and pushing his legs apart with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hey,” Hypnos huffed, “This isn’t what you asked for!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “What can I say,” Zagreus said, “I’m impatient. If you’re going to tease me, I’ll tease you right back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos threw his head back against the pillow, halfheartedly fighting against Zag’s grip. “That’s not fair,” he whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus tsked. “All’s fair in love and war, mate. Now spread your legs more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A grin spread on Hypnos’s face. “Can I get a ‘pretty please?’” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Not if you want me to fuck you until you see stars,” causing Hypnos to mewl and doing more than what he was told -- spreading his legs wide and lifting them in the air so that he was practically folded in half, toes curling in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus grabbed his cock, and with no delay, sank back into Hypnos to the hilt easily. Hypnos sighed with pleasure, happily feeling full again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus started agonizingly slow, watching himself slide in and out of Hypnos. After a moment, Zagreus let go of Hypnos’s wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You can touch, as long as you behave, or I’ll tie them to the headboard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m always on my best behavior!” Hypnos countered with a pout. Zagreus had to laugh. Hypnos immediately wrapped himself around Zag, one arm draped over his shoulders and another hand sliding up the back of Zag’s neck and into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus rolled his hips into Hypnos languidly, taking his sweet time until he knew Hypnos would eventually have enough. It didn’t take long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos made an impatient sound, “I’m going to fall asleep if you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>go faster.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Oh?” Zagreus said coyly, “All you had to do was ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I hate you...”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus chuckled, slamming his hips hard without warning. Hypnos shouted, which turned into a long groan as Zagreus didn’t let up, pounding into him. It took a minute for Hypnos to recover, but he was soon grinding his hips down to match Zag’s pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, ah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hypnos moaned with each snap of Zag’s hips, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Hypnos’s hands trailed down to grab Zag’s ass, attempting to push him impossibly further inside him. Hypnos gasped, mouth falling open. He shoved his hand between his legs to stroke his cock frantically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Panting heavily, Zagreus leaned down to suck hickeys into the crook of Hypnos’s neck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “Fuck, you feel so good,” he rasped, his hot breath against lavender skin that was already starting to bruise. His kisses trailed down so he could nip at Hypnos’s collar bone. Hypnos whined -- torturously, deliciously overstimulated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m coming-- Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zag,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whined, milking his cock and coming across his stomach, thighs shaking. Zagreus followed soon after, thrusts losing their rhythm as he climaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Gods,” Zagreus rasped, coming in Hypnos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos hummed, dazed but feeling warmth pool inside him. Zagreus slumped over Hypnos before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to him. Hypnos keened quietly at the sudden emptiness, feeling Zag’s cum spill out of him onto the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos rolled over to lay partially on top of Zagreus, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. He breathed in the scent of sex and sweat and Zagreus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He yawned, exhausted, feeling Zag kiss the top of his head and pull the blankets that had been kicked away over the two of them. Under the covers, Zagreus hugged Hypnos loosely, running a hand down his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You okay?” Zagreus asked. He always did whenever he decided to take more control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Mhm,” Hypnos kissed his jaw, rubbing circles with his thumb around Zag’s hip, “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus sighed contentedly, “We should probably clean up,” he said after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Too sleepy,” Hypnos mumbled, “Tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He felt more than heard Zag chuckle. “Alright... Goodnight, love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos drifted off to sleep before he could respond. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zagreus wakes Hypnos up in the best way</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Tags/Warnings: Consensual Somnophilia, Morning Sex, Frotting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Zagreus awoke slowly, eyes fluttering open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He sighed heavily, yawning and stretching his back while being careful not to move too much. Hypnos was still asleep next to him, the cool skin of his partner’s back pressed pleasantly against his chest. They were tangled up in the blanket together, Zagreus spooning Hypnos from behind. Both of them were still naked from the events of the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He felt warm and comfortable. However, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Zagreus noted the uncomfortable ache in his groin. He didn’t need to look to know he’d woken up with an erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus bit his lip. Every slight shift caused his dick to brush against something, the friction only leaving him craving more. And with his arms around Hypnos’s waist and his nose in his perfumed curls, Zag’s mind drifted to one thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Gently, Zagreus kissed Hypnos’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. He trailed soft kisses up his neck to his jaw, reaching up a hand to play with his opalescent hair. Wrapping a curl around his finger, Zagreus slid his lips back down, finding the supple curve of his shoulder again, but this time sucking the skin into his mouth, leaving a bruise to form. Hypnos took a deep breath and Zagreus paused, afraid he’d woken him up, but Hypnos only exhaled slowly and got comfortable again, continuing to snore softly. Zag huffed a quiet laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus slipped his hands down Hypnos’s sides to his waist, caressing his ass and sliding around his hips toward his dick. More awake now, Zagreus was fully hard and horny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They’d had conversations about this. Hypnos had admitted -- as though it wasn’t both obvious and understandable -- that he had a bit of a kink for being fucked in his sleep. They’d negotiated and agreed that Zagreus was more than allowed to use Hypnos while he slept. It was notorious enough that the mortals named the fetish itself after their other name for Hypnos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somnus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just nice to wake up to already being aroused and filled,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hypnos had said, a bit sheepish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What a pleasant surprise!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     From behind, Zagreus ran a thumb lightly along Hypnos’s shaft, moving up and down his length and tracing patterns. Hypnos sighed a soft moan in his sleep, shifting unconsciously and pushing into Zag’s hand. Zagreus wrapped a hand around Hypnos’s flaccid cock, pumping it a few times to get the blood flowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It was warm underneath the thick blanket -- almost too hot as they both grew flushed and sweaty with arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Zagreus’s cock was pressed against Hypnos’s ass. He ground against it, rutting between his cheeks before grabbing his dick and sliding the head up and down his crack. Trailing lower, Zagreus shoved his dick between Hypnos’s soft thighs. He groaned lowly, using Hypnos to give himself a thigh job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He thrust in and out of Hypnos’s thighs torturously slow, not wishing to wake him. In the quiet bedroom, only the sliding of skin against skin and soft breaths could be heard. Zagreus rested his forehead between Hypnos’s shoulder blades, one hand grabbing Hypnos’s thigh to push them closer together and another hand grasping at a pillow, unsure of where else to be. The sounds of Zagreus fucking himself becoming slick as precum leaked from his cock and smeared the inside of Hypnos’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus moved, lifting Hypnos slightly so he could slide an arm under him and hug him from behind, hooking a leg over Hypnos’s own. Zag latched his lips onto Hypnos’s neck, sucking and biting another eventual bruise. Zag’s breaths grew shaky as he gyrated his hips against Hypnos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So good…” he whispered against Hypnos’s back, “Even while asleep you’re so fucking good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hypnos mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling into the pillow and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. He was almost impossible to wake up after a good fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus could feel himself reaching his climax, but before he could come, Zag pulled out, unwrapping himself from around Hypnos and gently nudging his shoulder so that he was laying on his back rather than his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Ducking his head under the blanket, Zag crawled down until his face was level with Hypnos’s groin. He nuzzled Hypnos’s cock, breathing in and kissing up the shaft. Zag took his now almost fully hard cock into his mouth, pulling the foreskin back, swirling his tongue around, and sucking on the tip. He heard a muffled mewl from up above.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He sucked on Hypnos’s dick until it was fully erect, shoving a hand between his legs to stroke his own cock. He moaned around Hypnos, and his partner shifted, spreading his legs wider. He pumped his hand and mouth together, humming and closing his eyes as he ran his finger over the slit at the same time as lapping at Hypnos’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus brought himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the brink of orgasm, but stopped. He wasn’t done just yet. Zag let go of their cocks and shakily climbed back up Hypnos’s body, hovering over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He looked down at Hypnos’s sleeping face lovingly, nuzzling his cool cheek with his nose. He gently kissed Hypnos there, moving then to his nose, eyelids, and forehead before pecking him on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So beautiful,” Zag whispered, kissing him on the lips once more and frotting against Hypnos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus moaned, grinding his cock alongside Hypnos’s. He held himself up with one strong arm while sliding the other down to grab both their dicks together, stroking them with one hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zag sharply thrust into his hand, not able to help himself as he longed for more friction. He tightened his grip on the both of them and Hypnos whimpered in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     This time, as Zagreus reached his climax, he allowed it to be final and let himself tumble over the edge, moaning, coming across Hypnos’s stomach and spilling his seed down both their cocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He stuttered his hips a few more times, milking himself dry, then pulled away. He didn’t wipe his hand off just yet as he used his cum to give Hypnos a quick handjob until Hypnos reached his own orgasm, waking up with a gasp at the same time as he came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ah! Mmm,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hypnos whined, body spasming and eyes shooting open. His back arched off the bed as he stretched in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Mm, good morning,” Zagreus hummed, panting through his nose. He gave Hypnos a quick kiss, which the little god happily accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Good morning…” Hypnos yawned. He looked down at himself and the mess they’d made, running a finger through the hot cum on his stomach, “That’s one way to wake up,” he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zagreus chuckled, wiping his hand off on the sheets and rolling over to lay by Hypnos’s side. He turned to face him, lifting his chin with a thumb and forefinger to give him a longer, more languid kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “My favorite kind of morning, love.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw, this is the end. I had a hell of a lot of fun writing for HypZag month! </p>
<p>But have no fear -- if you enjoyed this, first of all: thank you, but I'm also still pumping out all my Zagnos content. I'm full of ideas &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as a trans man(tm) i was torn on writing trans hypnos, but was happy with the results here. i might do a little self-indulgence as a treat and write different versions using the same prompts if i have the time! anyway, thanks for reading i love you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>